I, Dauntless
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Growing up in Dauntless, you're raised to be brave, tough, confident in yourself, and all aspects of your life. Those were the tools handed down to us. But what it taught me, was that I was one of a kind. I found out how true that was on the day after my Aptitude test, and after I met one unforgettable person, that changed my life and how I saw it.


_** Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: This is Sabrina Larson's spinoff to my 'I, Divergent,' story, and is a tribute to my best friend, and co-author/co-creator of these characters. But neither I nor my friend own the series they belong to Veronica Roth, we own the OC characters in here.**

I just turned 16, mom was happy for me – she's not your average Dauntless. Dad was so proud, and Jim is all hyped up for me. He's probably going to ask me questions after the ceremony and ask what my results were.

I guess it won't matter if I keep telling him we're not supposed to share our answers…

As for me I'm pretty sure what my results are going to be. My home faction, Dauntless. I've always been a Dauntless, and I want to stay that way – besides I'd miss ziplining with my friends. And where would I be able to get my tattoos and piercings from?

Last I checked they don't have that in the other factions.

The Erudite are anal clean freaks with their noses always stuck in a book.

The Candor are too blunt, honest and nosy. It won't surprise me if Jim gets them as a result.

The Amity are plain weird. Always smiling, and cheerful. What do they have in their drinking water? It's like always being high.

Abnegation? I wouldn't last a day there… Always being polite…? That doesn't sound like me. My mouth always gets me in trouble, because I always say what's on my mind, and I'm not exactly conservative or selfless.

You can't even flirt there or hold hands or kiss in public. It's surprising that the parents have kids~

I'm a flirt.

I'm social.

I can be selfish.

And I like showing a little bit of skin sometimes.

Gray isn't really my color. I mean I'll give the Erudite and Candor points for style. Amity are hippies.

But nothing comes close to the cutting fashion, Dauntless girls and guys wear – it gives me something to look at.

Which was why I made up my mind on the way to the aptitude test, I'm going to stay in Dauntless whatever my result is.

I sit next to my best friend in Dauntless, Lena Anders, a pretty girl with a small nose and apple cheeks, sprinkled with unnoticeable freckles, dark reddish autumn wavy short hair, and very startling light gray eyes, when my name is called for the test. "Sabrina Larson."

Getting up I glance over at Lena and murmur, "Wish me luck."

I walked into the room and am met by a tall, well-built man, whom by his clothes looks like he's Dauntless too.

That's curious, typically a dependent wasn't supposed to have a person from their own faction administer the test.

I take a moment to study him, like any girl would 'study' a man – he's hot.

In a very older man kind of way, very mature.

He's got brown unruly hair combed to the side, that gave him a youthful look, and his age hard to tell, until he turned around, letting me see him face to face.

He has hazel eyes that look friendly for a Dauntless, and in this lighting they look brown. His nose is straight but a bit hooked at the end, probably fights, but it doesn't take away from his looks at all. He's grown some light facial hair, resulting in a five o'clock shadow giving him a roguish appearance.

The corners of his mouth were pulling up in an easy smile, "Are you going to stand there all day or do you wanna start?" He doesn't sound at all impatient despite the statement. He looks rather humored.

So I take my chances, "Do I have any other options?" I smirk at him. I can't stop my inner flirt from emerging.

The reply I did not expect was laughter – normally a Dauntless guy would either a) flirt back, b) wink at me, or c) not reply at all and just tell me to get in the seat.

He laughed. It sounded almost pleasant, there was no hint of mocking in it, that it almost made me forget what I was doing here.

I remember and walk over to the seat and wait for the process.

I completely forget to ask his name until he speaks up again getting my attention, "I'm Raymond Powell, and I'll be your test administrator today. And you're Sabrina right?" He asks.

"I prefer Bree. Bree Larson," I answer quickly. He nodded, "Then call me Ray," he smiles crookedly. Moving up to first name basis straight to nicknames. Yay~ Am I good or what? "So how'd you get to be the test administrator for me? I mean I'm Dauntless and you're one too, right? We're not supposed to have someone test us from the same faction," I murmur.

"The original administrator caught something, they were supposed to be from Abnegation," he explained, "This was kind of a last minute thing."

He sauntered over to me, and handed me the serum for the simulation aptitude test to begin, "Bottom's up," he said to me.

"Cheers," I said with a confident smirk then took a swig and waited.

**Simulation**

I must have had no sense of time because Ray was no longer there; I was alone, or at least that's what it seemed like to me.

I look over and I see a knife or some cheese. This took some thinking on my part – what was I supposed to pick?

Frowning to myself I think for a moment and grab the knife, on first instinct.

And just as I did a dog appeared in front of me growling, snarling at me – a dauntless would have grabbed the knife.

The dog starts coming at me then it races past me and I look over it and see it charging at a girl. My first instinct is to run after it, which is what I do. I run as fast as I can and jump on it, and my arm goes around its neck in a choke hold. I almost forget there's a weapon in my hand.

The scene changed before my eyes, and the dog was gone so was the girl. My surroundings raced – I was on a bus sitting across from someone. It was a man and his face was burnt, he was reading a newspaper. On the front page there was a photo of another man and it felt like I should have known him.

It takes me a moment to realize that I do know him.

"You know this guy?" He glanced at me with a glare as he spoke harshly. I wonder what I'm supposed to answer – what will happen if I say yes? Somehow I have a gut feeling that the end result won't be a good one.

But before I can come up with a lie, the truth slipped out of me, "What if I do?"

"If you know him you can help me," the burned man pleaded. I frown and don't answer right away,

**End of Simulation**

Before I know it I'm roused awake, by Ray shaking me awake, "Get up," he said roughly. I'm left confused, "What's wrong?" He stares at me with an unreadable but stormy grave look, the crease in his brow deepened, "Sit up," he orders.

And I do, clearly left with not much of a choice, "What happened? What was my result," I ask him frowning myself.

His frown deepens, "Inconclusive," he replied thinly.

I freeze, "What?" I ask incredulously, "What do you mean inconclusive? There's always results in this test that's impossible to not have one," I state firmly.

"It's not impossible," he said in a hard tone, "Just really rare. There's a name for what you are, Sabrina."

"What?" I ask staring into his deep dark brown hazel eyes.

"It's called Divergent," he murmured quietly. I stare at him and blink with interest, "And what does that mean?" I inquire.

"It means you had more than one result," he said, "But there's more to it." He lowers his voice at this now.

"Well what was my result?" I question blinking widely. The most a person ever is supposed to get is two that's as many as one gets. Even one at least. Or two. But not more.

"Dauntless," he answered hesitantly, "Erudite," I pause at that feeling myself go still. "Candor," I stare at him my face entirely frozen, "Amity, and Abnegation."

My breath literally hitches and catches in my throat…I just tested 5 out of 5 factions…

By the look of Ray's face, he looks just as shocked as I do at this revelation; so would that mean that I just broke the test itself…? No one's ever been able to do what I just did.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said after growing quiet, "I'm supposed to have only 1 result which tells me where to go and that's Dauntless," I state with a deep frown. "What am I supposed to do now?" I demanded.

"What do you think you're supposed to do," he answered me with another question, which annoyed me a little. "I want to stay in Dauntless," I said with a huff.

Ray nodded, "Then stay. Make your choice tomorrow, and stay where they are least likely to find you."

"What? Who's they? What would happen if they found out," the questions rush out of my mouth in one breath.

He leveled his gaze onto me and shook his head, "I can't tell you that. And as for what will happen…. Don't think about it. Just go home. But just remember this. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your own family or closest friend." He warns me

I want to ask more questions, but the look he sends me quiets me down, and I get up and walk out but not before sending him one last glance.

He waves me off and I leave.

The last thing I think is that I have to see him again in order to get my questions answered. I needed to see this Raymond Powell again.

I walk out of there and I see Lena walking out of test too; she sees me and smiles, "Hey," she walked up to me, "How'd it go?" I force a bright smile at her, "Alright I guess?"

"You guess?" Lena smirks giving me a humorous look, as we walk out together and towards the Dauntless compound – to the place we had called home. "What was your result," Lena asked me.

And I can't help but think back to Ray's warning, so I shrug, "We're not supposed to talk about it remember?" I smirk at her impishly.

Lena rolls her eyes, "Since when did any of us ever follow the rules?"

I giggle and brush it all off, once we reach my home; Lena would always walk me home first, then walk herself to her place. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said and give her a hug, which she returns, "Yeah. Just remember, pick whatever you're comfortable with tomorrow and screw the test," Lena grinned at me as she said this proudly.

I felt myself laugh out loud at that – I could always count on my best friend to cheer me up with something like that~ "Yeah! Who cares what the test says," I cheer confidently.

Lena giggled then said goodbye to me; I watched her and waved before heading inside my Dauntless home.

I could hear my mom in the kitchen, "That you Bree?"

I smile at her, "Yeah mom. I'm home," I say and head to the kitchen. My mom is there and is standing over the stove – she glances in my direction and smiles, "Welcome back sweetie. How'd it go?"

My mom is a very pretty woman, with a short blond pixie cut hair, warm honey brown eyes, smile lines around her mouth, good cheekbones and a round delicate chin. I can see how my dad fell for her; she has a very sweet, open and genuine air about her.

"It wen great, thanks mom," I say, and I can already tell that she wants to ask more and hear me say more about it, so I change the subject before she can say anything more, "Is dad out?" I ask.

"Yeah he's out there guarding the fence," she answered, "He should be back early tonight," she explained as she set the table. My dad had lived in Dauntless all his life, and when it came time for the choosing ceremony he chose his own faction.

"Where's Jim?" I asked, looking around for my 14 year old, brother. Mom smiled as she set the table, "He's out zip lining with his friends, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn."

I nodded – Uriah Pedrad's parents had been friends with my parents, and so were Marlene's and Lynn's parents. We all practically grew up together, I was friends with Uriah's and Lynn's older siblings, Zeke and Shauna.

"You need any help," I ask, offering her a hand, and immediately caught myself – no wonder I got both Amity and Abnegation as my result. I guess I was still reeling that I tested 5 out of 5.

"Thanks honey, mind getting the utensils, napkins and drinks?" Mom smiled at me, her warm brown eyes crinkling as she did this.

I smiled back at her and nodded, doing what she asked me.

It was quiet, so this gave me some time to think about what I was going to do tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony.

I knew for a fact what I was going to choose, like Ray said – I was going to choose my own faction, because Dauntless is where I belonged, and it was and always would be my home; my whole life was here.

Once the table was set, I went to go wash up, and when I looked up after rinsing my face, I saw Jim's reflection in the bathroom mirror – one thing I could not picture was living in Abnegation and living without a mirror in the house. "Hey troublemaker," I smirk at him, and he grins, "Hey big sis."

Jim's got brown eyes like mom, and sometimes, they look darker, and he's got adorable boyish features and takes after dad. He resembled like a puppy at some times; with his short but mass of dark brown hair.

I turn and smile at him. "You have fun today?" I ask him.

He nods with a boyish dimpled grin, "Yeah, we got to go zip lining. Then went to the tattoo parlor, and got a snack." Jim stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked me over, "How'd your test go?"

I stare at him and feel a little torn between telling him the truth or not telling him. My brother and I were pretty close, and always had each other's backs.

"It was okay," I replied while turning to the towel wrack and wiping my hands. My brother had always been very perceptive.

"Just okay?" Jim arched an inquisitive brow.

"Yeah, what else would it be? It's a test. You know, like any other test I've taken, and you know what I'm like at tests," I joke with a teasing grin, as I nudge him playfully.

He smiles at me, making his dimples emerge again, "Yeah, true." I chuckle and brush past him and muss up his hair playfully, "Come on lets go have dinner, dad should be home soon," I hook my arm around his.

We walked together to the dining room, mom has placed the meal onto the table, "Hey kids. Dinner's all ready," she smiled at the two of us.

Jim and I sit down and Jim grabbed the soda and pours some for all of us.

My family is another reason why I chose to stay; I could never picture being without at them.

"Thanks Jim," I say softly.

He nodded then put the bottle down and grabbed a helping of the meal, my bro always did have a big appetite for someone so lanky and skinny, then again he does have muscle weight too.

It's not long before dad joins us at home, then at the table, "Hey kids," he goes to give us a hug, then goes to give mom a kiss, "Hey honey," he kisses her warmly.

Jim glances at me and makes a gagging gesture, and I elbow his arm playfully.

We turn to each other and share a laugh, and at that dad and mom break apart, and glance at us. "So how was the aptitude test today," dad's bright blue eyes, which I inherited, peered at me with curious excitement.

"It was good," I answered with a bright smile at him, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Dad nodded and ran his hand through his fading brown hair as he took this seat next to mom, across from us.

"You got any idea, what you'll do tomorrow," he asked me as he went to serve his own plate. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I do," I admitted confidently and proudly. Jim smiled at me, and patted my back; this was something I'd miss too if I would choose another faction over my own.

Family dinners like this.

We all sat together, and chatted, and I felt internally relieved that there would be no more talk about my aptitude test result. The four of us laughed and joked, sharing the stories about the other days; mom talked about her day the Medical wing of the Dauntless compound – she talked about all the patients she saw today. Dad told us about how guarding the fence had gone; he talked about how Max had discussed with him about assigning him to a different position. Mom was really proud of dad, and that earned him another kiss – I always liked when they showed each other how much they loved each other~

Jim told us about his day too, and how his friends were doing.

We started clearing the table together, mom started washing the dishes, and dad poured himself a drink and took a sip. I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and I could faintly here Jim following behind me, "Hey sis," he speaks out.

I turn around and glance at him, "Yeah lil' bro?" My baby blue eyes gaze into my brother's dark brown ones.

He was quiet for a moment, which I noticed and immediately realized how out of character and unlike him that looked. "Jim? What's wrong," I asked, concern blooming in my chest.

Jim stared at me, and for a moment, it almost felt like he would know what I would do tomorrow.

"You know that no matter what you decide, we'll love you no matter what. And you should pick the best choice, that mom and dad'll be proud of you," he said to me obviously.

I stare at him and before I can say anything else, he goes on. "But you should also make a choice that makes you happy," he said to me.

I'll admit that even someone like my brother had his moments, because those words made me feel like I could float.

My lips curve into a soft smile as my eyes stare into Jim's soft brown ones. "Thanks, Jimmy," I move forward and kiss his cheek. He squirms away from me playfully, and wipes his cheek.

I grin at him and pull him into a hug, "Goodnight, Jimmy."

He smiles at me. "Goodnight, and good luck tomorrow sis." I pulled away and wave him goodnight then head to my room.

My room was decorated with soft colors, of mauves, purples, and blues, streaked with some fashionable blacks. There's a vanity set on my desk with my make up and facial creams. I go to my drawers and pull out a black tank top and purple plaid pajama sweatpants.

Crawling into my bed, I gaze at the ceiling of my room, and think about what'll happen tomorrow. I will be choosing a faction as well as my future – but I'm not nervous or afraid.

I will choose my own faction tomorrow, and live on in my own faction; Divergent or not, I'll be safe and happy.

With that thought in mind my eyes slowly slip shut and I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

_Ray_

The first girl they sent me looked older than 16, not that I looked at anything…

She was definitely someone that looked like she would stand out and had no problem with that; she had straight shoulder length auburn light brown hair that resembled chocolate with caramel after tones – Dauntless cake actually. A rich color.

Her eyes though definitely hooked me and held my attention the longest.

They were a sparkling blue – the bluest shade I've seen. It was also her smile, it seemed like even if she wasn't smiling, the corners of her mouth would still have that twist at the ends, that would always hint a smile.

If I had to guess I would have given her Amity. The clothes were Dauntless. Dead give away if you ask me.

Like most Dauntless girls she oozed confidence, a flirtatious confidence, most girls in Candor or Erudite would envy, and many in Abnegation would probably secretly admire or feel appalled.

We had a lovely memorable back and forth and I knew I liked her already. If she was any older….?

I'll face execution. And I'll probably burn in Hell.

All was going well, until her test simulation took place – and then her results came back to me, and this made me go still.

Five results. All of which led me to one word. Inconclusive.

The girl was Divergent. "Damn it." I mutter a curse to myself, scratching my head. Now what should I do? The law dictates that I would have to turn her in. But the better part me of knows that's not an option anymore.

She's just a kid. How dangerous could a Divergent be? Jeanine is going to turn this into a witch hunt.

My mind's made up, I know what I'll be doing now – first thing's first. I'll forge the result and say it was Dauntless, and deliver this result myself.

And whatever the choice is…I'll look after her. Whenever possible.

Of all the initiates I get it just had to be a girl…and a divergent.

Bree Larson. I'll watch this one carefully…


End file.
